


(Podfic of) The Koala Conundrum by De_Nugis

by chemm80



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knows too much about koalas and tops the hell out of Sam. It ends well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) The Koala Conundrum by De_Nugis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Koala Conundrum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/900454) by [De_Nugis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/De_Nugis/pseuds/De_Nugis). 



**Length:** 00:30:33

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/The%20Koala%20Conundrum%20by%20De%20Nugis.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || MB

**Or stream:**


End file.
